


Angry Love

by QueenVulca



Series: Little Pieces Of Them [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Corgi fight gif inspired, F/M, Finn is bae-r, It's their foreplay, Love and Hate ❤️, M/M, Poe is bae, Rey and Ben love fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/pseuds/QueenVulca
Summary: Rey: I may look calm but in my head I've killed you twice and made love to you thrice.Ben: I can't decide if I should fuck you or *fuck* you.Poe: The fries are getting cold.Finn: They are 1000 chicken nugget a day rich!





	Angry Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had plans and flow chart of how I should move ahead with the WIP stories.  
> Then I watched two corgis snarl and bark at each other without hurting each other.  
> Cue this drabble.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 

Poe, Finn, Rey and Ben were on a date. Poe and Finn were. Not Rey and Ben. Oh no, they were there to quarrel over anything. Something. Everything.

Right now, they were quarreling over who stole Ben's last chicken nugget.

(It was Poe.)

Ben had a good job at a good company. Scratch that. He built his own company. He's the CEO of the said company- Knights of Ren Cyber Security. Or called KoR for a fancy feel.

And Rey was unit head of Solo Garages which was a good spot for a young, independent, mech genius who's just finished her mechanical engineering on full scholarship.

Both are successful, young people who can buy an average of 1000 chicken nuggets from their day's wage. Finn knows because he's the financial analyst at KoR. Poe agrees because he's the automotive test driver for Solo Garages.

So the two beautiful humans instead of having a beautiful relationship and giving love a chance, were fighting like the fate of the world depended on proving who stole the last nugget.

(Finn had already told them it was Poe. But they were too busy.)

"No need to repeat yourself. I ignored you just fine the first time!" Rey snapped at Ben.

"If you ran like your mouth, you'd be in good shape," Ben shot back at Rey.

Poe and Finn merely shared a look over their Peri Peri french fries.

"Do yourself a favor and shut up. You lower the IQ of the entire street," Rey picked up a fry off Finn's plate and gave it a vicious bite.

"It's not me, it's you. You're the one who talks like an idiot!" Ben gave his best smug smile.

"Of course I talk like an idiot, how else can you understand me?!" Rey smirked at him, arms crossed.

"How long did it take for you to come up with that?" Ben grabbed a fry off Poe's plate and bite it off savagely.

"Oh, not long. Just thirty seconds, like you're performance in be--"

"Guys, we're all out of chicken nuggets, fries and burgers and...and...milkshakes. Peanut, tabs on you. Card please," Finn stepped in to break their fight.

Poe groaned in disappointment. He was really enjoying it.

"Come on," Finn said. "I need one more pair of hands to help me. Get your ass out of the seat."

"Of course, mi amor," Poe said getting up, all their actions going unnoticed by the bantering duo. "After all, it was my ass that made you come on my team."

"It was more your sexy smolder but yeah, that ass's fine too," Finn took the card from Rey's ratty purse, waving the card at her face until she told him to go ahead with it.

Poe took his sweet, sweet time to order his summer special drink while Finn calculated and recalculated the bill and got the change wrong. Finn did not give up, he's the maths genius here, and used his coupon cutout, courtesy Rey, and managed to get an extra ten percent off the total bill.

Finn and Poe hugged in celebration and came back to the table. Only to find their argumentative friends missing.

Finn and Poe shared a look and searched the eatery but they were not there. Until Poe noticed the familiar grey white jacket along with the black jacket out the window.

"Alley fight?" Poe asked as they made their way to the door. "If it is, my money's on Rey!"

"I hope not!" Finn said, "but even my money's on Peanut if it is the case."

They came out ready to pull their friends apart. Already a plan in Finn's head, Poe to grab Rey and he will knock into Ben's knees and then…

"Shit! That was foreplay!" Poe exclaimed as Finn turned his attention to where Poe was fixated. Then promptly wished he hadn't.

Rey and Ben were mauling each other lovingly. Rey's legs around Ben's waist and Ben's hand up Rey's t-shirt and the other arm under Rey's ass to support her, playing tonsil hockey.

Oh, what passionate hockey.

"We have fresh, hot chicken nuggets. Lay your claim now, or they're all mine," Poe said with a smugly.

Ben parted from Rey's mouth and shot them a glare. "Come on, we're going to my apartment." And Ben walked away to his car with Rey still wrapped around his waist.

"Save some for--" Rey began before being cut in by Ben.

"They do home delivery till one at night, sweetheart."

"Oh," Rey realized and shot Finn a bright smile, looking over Ben's shoulder, "You can have it all, Finn!"

"Okay, Peanut. Call me when you can! Text works too!" Finn ended with a shout.

"Will do!" Rey shouted back as she slipped into Ben's fancy car.

"Don't forget to use protection! I'm too young to be an uncle!" Poe bade them goodbye with that.

Ben flipped Poe the bird as Poe laughed at them.

Poe crapped his arm on Finn's shoulder as they walked back in, "Our kids grew up too soon."

Finn just laughed.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can catch me at   
> [QueenVulca on Tumblr](https://queenvulca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
